Silence Speaks
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates are a loud and rowdy bunch. Always talking and laughing and shouting - so many would think that speech would be their main form of communication. But it isn't and it never will be. So much more can be said without words, after all.


A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll today! I actually really like this one, despite the fact that it doesn't focus on any on particular crew-member. Well, I guess Luffy is featured quite a bit, but he isn't a star or anything. And look at me, rambling again! I'll just let you all get to reading this.

* * *

Like most pirates, the Straw Hat Crew are extremely loud, extremely vocal. They like to dance and sing, to celebrate their victories with toasts of rum and sake. Platters of food piled half-way to the sky, jokes and hugs and shouting out praises for each other.

_Parties_, Luffy often says, _are important to being a good crew!_

Sometimes, it is left at that. The good captain will be caught up in an especially tasty looking plate of fish or turkey, or whatever form of meat that Sanji has managed to get his hands on this time, and the music will resume. The laughter will start back up, loud and blaring, as everyone joins in for a round of cheering.

Sometimes, it isn't. If the fight has been a particularly rough one, a long one, a painful one, than Luffy will continue. Always briefly, voice still full of cheer and grin still plastered on his face, Luffy will call out, _Shanks said he used to hold parties for his crew all the time!_

And, while the movement and noise doesn't still at times like these, it does soften. Simmers down because they know, by that mention alone, that their captain is hurting.

Luffy, after all, is very vocal. Even if the words aren't always straight-foreward, he finds a way to tell his crew that something is wrong. That someone nees to be honoured or helped, or that he is dissapointed in something they have done. Luffy's words are never out of place, always smooth and loud and just like he is. Just like the rest of his crew.

Most days, the Straw Hat Crew can merely tell someone to _go away, leave me alone_. Because they are loud and talkative, just like their captain is. Most days, words are enough. More than enough, really, because while the crew is loud, they can also listen.

The difference between the Straw Hat crew and most other pirates, all of which are rowdy and loud and vocal, is that the most important things are said with words. They aren't said out loud at all.

No - they are in looks and in touches and in slight quirks of the mouth. In eyes and in movement and in mannerisms. In sleep and in fight and in laughter. The most important aspect of communication for the Straw Hat crew is silence.

A pointed look during battle. _This is your fight now. I'm trusting you._

A scowl and a friendly hand shrugged off. _I want - I need to be alone._

Sleep interrupted by thrashing legs and tangled sheets. _The memories are too bad tonight, they won't let me sleep._

Laughs just a touch too loud, smiles just a tad too big. _I need to pretend to be happy today._

A back pressed to their own, soaked with blood and sweat, so that every breath taken can be felt. _I've got your back. As long as I can stand, I'll have your back._

A door locked, blind pulled. _I don't want to talk, but I need someone to notice that something is wrong._

Arms that wrap around chests, tight but not painful, and hands gripping shirts. _Just let me know that you're here._

Frantic eyes, searching for something unseen, for someone only they can feel and hear and know about. _Remind me where I am. Remind me that I'm safe._

A normally grinning face with lips tugged down, ever so slightly. _I'm dissapointed with this. I'm worried._

Silent foot-steps in the dead of night, transferring crew-mates from one room to another. Silent gazes looking in on everyone, faces blank but night-clothes damp with sweat. _Still here. I need to know that everyone is still here._

These are the real ways that the Straw Hat crew communicate. Because, while they are almost always loud and boisturous and vocal, sometimes they aren't. And these are the most important times.


End file.
